


A (Gaster)ly Transformation

by TheMysteryChild



Category: Undertale
Genre: Multi, Papyrus and Spaghetti, Romance, Transformation, gasterbeinganinsensitivedouche, onlyatinybitdontpanic, tinyweenybitoflemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteryChild/pseuds/TheMysteryChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he's been getting this dream, Sans has been noticing some... Changes. And he's not the only one noticing. Can he find the root of these new things and stop it before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A (Gaster)ly Transformation

"Saaaaaaans.. Saaaaaaaaaaaaans.. Saaaaaaaans..", who the heck was that? All there is is dark, darker and even darker. There's the voice that keeps calling my name. But it's not like Pap's yelling, or Tori's gentle tones. Nah, this voice was a whisper, gentle, rolling my name around the darkness. In other words, it's creepy as hell. 

I walk around. It's weird, it's like on walking on nothing but still walking on the ground. Hm. I gotta try something right? My magic. Of course. I light up my eye. I used to be able to light both but.. Yeah. That's another story. The light spreads about the place. Hey look I made light outta a dark situation. Heh. I chuckle to myself. Really gotta stop making jokes at bad times. Guess I have a dark sense of humour. Heheh. 

It didn't work. The light made the room brighter, but still. More dark lay ahead of me. Huh. What is this place? Suddenly, a figure rose from the darkness. This guy was.. A skeleton? I think so. He had empty eyes and a wide gaping mouth. He had scars running down his face... And he was calling my name.

"Saaaaaaaaans.. Saaaaaaans"

Whelp. This is freaky. And I've seen Alphys's anime collection. Disturbing. Anyway, I look up to this guy. Yep im scared. Nah im not gonna show it, "heya.. Guy? Where are we right now. And I'd appreciate it if you stopped calling me like that. I only got one name after all, don't wear it out. Heheheh, im Sans. Sans the skeleton. Have we met?".

My conversational skills didn't work. That was expected. The guy comes closer.

"Saaaaaaaaaans... Saaaaaaaaaans.." 

Hm. I really don't like the look of this, "hey bud. Im gonna need you to stand back there."

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaans saaaaaaaaaaaaaans!!", his face was melting, black goop sliding out his sockets, his bones dripping like they were made of hot wax, disappearing into the abyss of our surroundings. Enough was enough.

"Look buddy, if you come any closer im gonna have to give you a bad time. None of us want that. Just stay back and my job will be so much easier."

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaans... Saaaaaaaaaaans.."

Okay. You asked for it pal. I get my Gaster Blasters at the ready. Gaster. Huh. Where does that name seem familiar?.. He lunged, pulling me out of trance, pinning me to the floor, getting closer and closer.

"Saaaaaaaaaaans... saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaans..."

"SAAAAAAAANS! SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS! WAKE UP YOU LAZY BONES!!!"

I woke with a start, looking around, I was in Snowdin... Snowdin? What?.. That was a dream? Huh.

Well isn't my mind screwed?

I guess it's the change of the usual nightmares. I shudder as I look up, my brother papyrus looks over me, proclaiming, "AH! YOU ARE AWAKE! YOU FELL ASLEEP AGAIN AND... SANS? OH SANS YOU HAD A NIGHTMARE AGAIN.. DIDN'T YOU?"

Heh.. My bro is the coolest. Problem is he can usually read me like a book. And when im in trouble.. Heh, it can be a sucker. I wonder if squirming my way out of it will work..  
,"nah bro. Im just skull-king here slacking off. Y'know me pap. Im a bonehead when it comes to work.", I didn't get as far as the word 'to' before I was scooped up.

"SANS YOUR AWFUL PUNS WILL NOT DETER ME THIS TIME. I KNOW YOU HAVE HAD A BAD TIME AND THEREFORE I SHALL GIVE YOU TENDER AND BROTHERLY LOVE COURTESY OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SO YOU WILL FEEL HAPPY AGAIN IN NO TIME! NYEH!", he hugs me tight. Y'know, a lot of people think it's stupid to lift your brother up when you're both grown men. Well. Yeah. Papyrus grew. I didn't. Anyway. I think the people that say that are either dumb or are deprived of love. The love love, not LOVE. so a lot of human beings. Cause I think there is no safer place to be than in my brothers arms. Granted it's a lil awkward.. But it's cool. He is pretty great after all.

He just started walking me back home, telling me about his new spaghetti recipe and how I have to try it to make me feel better, something like that. I wasn't really listening a hundred percent, more focusing on the dream. That face. I know that from from somewhere, and he knows me. I just need to find out where. Im gonna research that name Gaster tonight. Maybe troll papyrus on the Internet too. Heheh.

We got home and I sit on the couch. Papyrus started cooking. He's a good brother, better than most. Hm. For now I need to get my mind off that dream. Oh wait what a "no brainer". That's what the TV is for. Click. Heheh... God damn it. Of course it's the Mettaton marathon. Ugh I am going to regrettaton of things if I watch this crap. Click to another channel.

Huh.. Just static. Cool. Reminds me of the completely illogical snow we have outside. I used to like staring at it as a kid. So that's what I'm doing now. Staring at it. A face twists and warps into the static, am I seeing things or is that... No! God dam it not again!

Those empty eyes, that wide over stretched smile, the haunting familiarity. Heheheheheh nope. Not today thanks. I turn the TV off then just chill. There is snow need to freak about things. Heh. I'll look at up the name later. For now... I need to get some sleep. Hopefully less nightmarish this time? Fat chance.

I close my eyes and let the darkness of sleep surround me once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo First book on here! Warning that means it will be bad. Mmmm well. Have a good one!


End file.
